


闘争

by Trotm



Series: NARUTO-ナルト-The Story（日本語版） [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NaruSaku - Freeform, さくらビジュアルパワーズ, アイヒ, キョーリン, テンシガン, 影 - Freeform
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trotm/pseuds/Trotm
Summary: 「NARUTO-ナルト-物語」は、「NARUTO-ナルト-疾風伝」のチーム7とかぐやの戦いで発生したイベントを再想像したもので、既存のアニメのコンテキスト内にあるミラーワールドの構築につながりますが、 また、それとは別に。 これは変更されたストーリーの終わりではありません。 それは、ナルトとサスケのファイナルバレーでの戦いに続く境界の時点で、ミラーワールドで完全に異なる関係、キャラクター、イベントを可能にしながら、疾風伝のカノンの結果を変えないもっともらしいストーリーです。過去の闘いは未来への闘いになります…影のある世界で。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Karin/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: NARUTO-ナルト-The Story（日本語版） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608004





	1. プロローグ

**Author's Note:**

> 『The Struggle』に登場する非オリジナルキャラクターは、NARUTO-ナルト-宇宙出身で、岸本斉史の所有物です。この所有権の侵害は意図されていません。すべての元の文字とテキストは、Trotmとして知られている作者の所有物です。 『NARUTO-ナルト-物語』第2巻「闘争」は、第1巻「過去の未来」からの生涯と出来事の続きです。自分のクリエイティビティを表現するためのプラットフォームを提供してくれた岸本さんのビジョンを深く尊敬し、感謝しています。楽しんでいただければ幸いです。 AU：非キヤノン

ほんの少し前に優しくて優しい目は今や冷たく残忍です。若い男は、世界がスローモーションで動いているように見えるので、感情を失って前方を見つめます。彼のSharinganは相手を固定しました。彼の目は「うちは」の千年紀の遺産をむき出しにしていますが、この敵は他に類を見ません。彼は容赦なく、寛容ではありませんが、若い男にとって最も苦痛で、思いやりがありません。そよ風がアニチの黒い紫色の髪を彼の薄い顔に優しく吹き付け、彼の視線を一瞬混乱させますが、その瞬間で十分です。彼の対戦相手は攻撃し、彼のすぐ後ろにいます。アニチは相手の剣の振りを避けて狭く飛び去る。まだ空中にいる間、アニチは忍術を使い、巨大な火の玉でカウンターを使って敵を追い払います。対戦相手が火の玉を直接通過しているように見えるので、それは役に立ちません。彼の対戦相手は今彼の目の前にいて、素早いキックでアニチは地面を転がります。アニチはすぐに回復します。彼は次の攻撃が来ることを知っています。実際、彼はそれを頼りにしています。

そうです…アニチは思います。 やれ…

千鳥は、あにちに向かってほとんどさりげなく歩いているので、今、相手の周りをストリーミングしています。

今回は私の中の「うずまき」に驚きました…

敵のアニチが胸を打つと、千鳥の小川が弧を描く。 攻撃は強力ですが、アニチはそれに耐え、吸収します。 彼は力を蓄積し、それを導き、1回の集中攻撃で相手に送り返します。 アニチの攻撃がその痕跡を見つけると、見事な爆発があります。

はい…アニチは思います。 最終的に！

爆発が消えると、アニチは敵を取り囲み、保護している紫色の形を見始めます。 アニチが部分的に形成されたスサノオだと認識していると、がっかりした表情に出くわします。 彼は欲求不満で躊躇している。 スサノオからの素早いバックハンドがアニチを再びノックダウン。 今回は永久に。 戦いは別の失敗です。

"再び！" サスケは叫ぶ。

「いや…」アニチは反抗的に言う。

「いや…なに？」

「いいえ、二度と行きません！ 私たちは何時間もこれに取り組んできました。」

「そして、私たちはさらに数時間続けます…あなたが学ぶまで！」

"番号！ 私はこれで終わりです！ 父よ、私はあなたにとって決して十分ではありません！ 私はあなたのようになることは決してないだろう！ 私はあなたのようになりたくない！」

サスケの態度は、アニチを冷たく見つめているとき、彼の本当の気持ちを隠します。

「私は…あなたが私のようになることは決してないだろう…しかしあなたは強くなることを願っている。」 サスケは落ち着いて言います。 「それがすべての問題です。」

カリンが近づくと緊張が感じられ、彼女の顔には無駄な心配事が刻まれています。 彼女の夫と彼らの子供の間の明白で議論は、新しいことではありません。 それは毎日起こり、彼女はそれをどのように変えるか途方に暮れています。

「サスケ」とカリンは言います。「風神から聞いたばかりです。 彼らはアカラを見つけました。」

"何…？ アカラはどうなりましたか？」 心配そうにアニチに尋ねる。

「彼女は誘拐されていました…しかし、彼女はなんとか逃げることができました。 彼女は今安全です。」

"何？ なぜ彼は私に言わなかったのですか！」

カリンはサスケを疑わしく見ています。

「彼は以前、彼女があなたと一緒にいたかどうかを確認するためにメッセージを送りました」とカリンは言います。 "私…"

「あなたは訓練する必要がありました！」 サスケを中断します。 「村のすべての忍が彼女を探していたのではないかと思います。 何をしますか？」

「私は彼女を見つけただろう！」 アニチは叫ぶ。 「それは私がしたであろうことです！」

「あなたはそのような決意を持ってあなたの訓練に取り組むべきです。 あなたのスキルのレベルがあれば…あなたは邪魔になるだけだったでしょう。」

怒りと欲求不満がアニチの顔に降り注ぐ。 それ、彼は隠すことはできませんが、彼の父の言葉の痛み、それ、彼は決して彼に見せることはありません。 つまり、彼は自分の奥深くに押し込みます。

「私は今そこに行きます」とアニチは簡潔に言います。

「待って…」とカリンは言います。

「私は彼女のお母さんに会わなければなりません…」とアニチはずっと穏やかに言います。

カリンは運命的な理解の表現で彼女の息子を見ます。

「アニチ！」 サスケは叫ぶ。

アニチは父親の方をちらっと見ます。

「サスケ！ しないでください！」 カリンは叫ぶ。

サスケはカリンに向かって歩きます。 彼は彼のそばを歩いている間、アニチを見さえしません。 アニチはまるでトランスのように前を見つめています。 彼の体は教えられています。 彼が彼の心の恐怖と戦うとき、汗のビーズが形成され、彼の顔を滴り落ちます。

「あなたは彼がアカラをどれだけ気にかけているか知っています。」

「彼女が彼にとってそれだけの意味を持っているなら、サスケは彼女に到達するために強くなる必要があります」と冷たく言います。

アニチは遠くでアカラの叫び声を聞くことができます。

「アニチを助けて！ 助けて！"

アニチは父親が突然道を塞いでいるように見えると、アカラの声の音に向かって走ります。

「あなたは何ができますか？」 サスケは言います。

その言葉はアニチの心に鈍く響き渡る。 彼が父親を押しのけると、非常に本当の痛みが彼をひざまずかせます。 ストライキは残忍で効果的です。

「アニチを助けて…」とアカラは必死に言います。

アカラの声は遠くに消えていきます。 アニチが立ち上がろうとすると、父親の言葉が再び響き渡る。

「あなたは何ができますか？」

「しごど」の足が崩れ、階段を下りそうになった。 彼はレールをしっかりとつかみます。 彼の手が一瞬滑ると、血の筋がレールを横切って塗抹標本になります。 彼が身を固めるにつれて、もう一方の腕からより多くの血が滴り落ちる。 やがて彼は地下室にたどり着く。 彼は傷を癒すために医療術を使用していますが、彼のスキルは弱く、怪我はわずかに改善するだけです。

「私は彼女からそのような力を予期していませんでした」とShigodoは彼自身に話します。 「がれきや周囲の多くを通り抜けることができなかったら、私は確かに死んでいたでしょう。 少なくとも、彼らが私を見つけられなかったほど遠く離れた私を爆破しました。」


	2. 始まる

さくらが一人で木ノ葉の街を歩いているので、夜遅くです。 彼女は深く考え、ナルトの通常のたまり場を避けるように注意しています。 さくらは、これまで何度もあったように、屋上で高くなってしまいます。 この特定の屋上からは、ナルトのアパートの景色を眺めることができます。 彼は窓の近くを歩き、さくらは微笑む。

「あなたはよくここに来ます」とサイは後ろから言います。

さくらはびっくりしてすぐに向きを変えます。

「サイ…！」 さくらは言います。 「あなたは私を驚かせました…あなたはここで何をしているのですか？」

「最近、あなたが夜一人で歩いているのに気づいたので、ネズミにあなたを追いかけてもらいました。」

「あなたは私をスパイしている…？」

「あなたは…問題を抱えているようでした。 私が心配していた。"

チーム7に最初に加わった完全に感情のないサイは感情をかなり知覚するようになり、彼のほとんど子供のような見方は時々洞察に満ちています。 さくらは再びナルトに目を向け、サイはそれに続く。

「なぜここからナルトを見ているのですか？」 サイに非常に事実に基づいて尋ねます。

「すべてが変わったから…」とさくらは言います。 「私は彼と話したいので…彼に会うために。 しかし…私は恐れています…」

「それはあなたが今ナルトを異なって考えているからですか？」

さくらは、驚きと不信が混ざり合った表情でサイを見つめます。

「それは明らかですか？」 さくらは言います。

「いいえ」とサイは言います。

「どういう意味ですか…?!」 さくらは少し侮辱されたかのように言います。

サイが理解できない彼女を見つめると、サクラは一時停止します。

「たぶんあなたは正しい…たぶん私は…」

「あなたはナルトほど単純ではありません」とサイは中断します。 「私は彼がすることを見るだけだったので、彼があなたについてどのように感じたかを認識するのは簡単でした。 しかし…あなたは今彼のように微笑んでいます…」

「私は彼のように微笑む…？」 さくらは言います。

「はい…それは、あなたが見ていなかったときに彼があなたに微笑む方法です。 それはあなたが以前に笑っていた方法です。」

さくらは再び彼の部屋でナルトをちらっと見ます。 彼女は再び微笑むしかありませんが、やがて彼女の微笑みは不安のように消えていきます。

「なぜ今彼と話すのがとても怖いのですか…？ 自分の中に感じます。 私は幸せ…そして悲しみ…そして興奮…そして怖がり…そして他のすべて…すべてを一度に。」

「あなたは前にナルトに彼のことを気にかけていると言いました。 その時、あなたは恐れていましたか？」

"番号…"

"何故なの？"

「以前、私が彼を愛していると彼に言ったとき、私は彼が私に約束したことから彼を解放したかったのです。 私は彼を傷つけるつもりはなかった。 私は彼を傷つけ続けたくありませんでした。 その時私は彼の世話をしました、しかし今私には下心がありません…今、それは本当です。」

"リアル…？"

「当時、私はナルトにただの友達以上の気持ちを持っていました...しかしサスケはいつもそこにいました...私たち二人にとって...未完成の物語の欠落したページのように。 私は混乱していた。 できませんでした…できませんでした…」

さくらは大声でため息をつきます。 後悔と悲しみの両方の表現が彼女の顔を覆っているので、彼女は目を閉じます。 彼女は少しの間立ち止まり、それから再び目を開けます。

「私は彼を愛しています…私はナルトを愛しています…私は本当にそうです。 私の中にあるすべてのものでそれを感じます。」

「そしてそれはあなたを恐れさせます…？」 サイに尋ねます。

「そうです…すべてが変わるからです…しかし、そうすべきかどうかはわかりません。」

"私は疑問に思う…？" サイは直感的に言います。 「ナルトも恐れていると思いますか…？」

サイの言葉は、あなたには見えないほど明白な答えのように、即座にサクラと共鳴します。 やがて彼女の中に新しい気持ち、希望の気持ちが膨らみます。

翌日の朝、さくらは慎重に決意を固めます。 彼女は最初にこれを行う必要があることを知っています。

私は彼女に言わなければならない…さくらは思う。

さくらは、ファイナルバレーでサスケとの戦いの後に彼を癒している間に彼女が経験したナルトの思い出を思い出します。

[フラッシュバック]

さくらは、ナルトが静御前と出会ったのを見て、さくらに恋をしたときのことを説明します。 彼女は、イダテのレース中に溺死から彼女を救ったのはナルトであり、チュニン試験中にリーフビレッジが攻撃されたときに彼が我愛羅とワンテールから彼女を保護したことを知っています。 彼女は、サスケがチーム7に選ばれた直後に、公園のベンチで彼女の額にキスしたいと言ったとき、ナルトがサスケになりすましたことさえ知っています。

[フラッシュバックの終了]

ナルト、あなたはいつもそこにいました。 私を本当に気にかけてくれたのはいつもあなたでした…そして私もあなたのためにそこにいたいのです。

さくらは日向の家のドアをノックします。

「さくら…？」 ひなたは不思議な口調で言う。

「こんにちは日向！」 さくらは言います。

"あなたはここで何をしているの？"

「ああ…私は…ええと…謝罪したかったのです。」

「お詫び…？ 何のために？"

「はい…ええと…みんなが無限ツクヨミの下にいたとき、私はあなたの複製と戦わなければなりませんでした、そして私は…」

「あなたが私を破壊したと聞きました…それ」と日向は割り込む。

「それは、当時羽村の視覚力があったからです！ 彼女はとても強力でした！」 さくらは少し立ち止まる前に神経質に言います。 「彼女はとてもリアルでした…あなたととても似ていました…そして彼女は戦いの間に物事を言いました…」

「言ったこと…？」

「ナルトについて…」

日向は立ち止まり、不審にさくらを見始めます。

「さくら…なんでここにいるの？」

「日向…あなたはいつもナルトに感情を持っていたのを知っています…」

さくらの声が割れ始めます。

「わからなかった…自分のことも知らなかった…ひなたごめんなさい…！」

さくらの目に涙が出る。

「さくらって何言ってるの？」 ひなたに心配そうに尋ねる。

「あなたはいつも彼にとても親切でした」と彼女の感情が前に溢れ始めるとさくらは言います。 「そして、私は…私に対する彼の気持ちにとても不注意でした…彼をとても多くの痛みに耐えさせました…たとえそれが私が意図したものではなかったとしても…私自身の気持ちが変わっていたときでさえ。 しかし、私は今、私が…」

日向はいつも恐れていたことが実際には起こらないことを切望して急いで割り込む。

"何を言っている？" ひなたは切迫感を持って言う。

「私は彼が大好きです…」とさくらは懇願するような目で日向を直接見ています。 「私はナルトが大好きです。 心を込めて…私は彼を愛しています！」

さくらの言葉が心に響く日向は震え始める。

「ごめんなさい、日向。 私はあなたもナルトを愛していることを知っています。 だから私はここにいます。 多分私には権利がない…」

「いいえ…あなたはしません」と日向は突然言います。

さくらは日向の声のトーンに驚いています。 日向はいつもとても口頭でしたが、これはそんなことはなく、力強く、過酷でさえありました。

「あなたはいつもサスケを追いかけていました…！ ナルトがあなたのためにしたことを常に無視します！ 彼があなたをどれだけ気にかけていたかを決して認識していません！」

日向の言葉が彼女自身の不安を強めるので、さくらの驚きの表情は悲しみの1つに変わります。

「ナルトは彼のそばに立つ誰かに値する…そして彼のためにいつもそこにいる！」 日向は言う。 「彼は皆のためにたくさんのことをします！ 他の人が幸せになれるように、常に苦労と苦痛を負っています！」

二人の若い女性の間に不快な沈黙が広がると、さくらは目を地面に向けます。

たぶんあなたにとって何が最善か、ナルトは…私ではない…さくらだと思う。

さくらは手の甲で目から涙をぬぐう。

「ごめんなさい、日向。 ここに来るべきではなかったのです。」

さくらはゆっくりと向きを変えて立ち去ります。 彼女の目の涙は、彼女の心の泣き声に比べれば何もありません。

「しかし、ナルトはそれに最も値する…」彼女のより親しみやすい、柔らかい声で今日向は言います。

さくらは立ち止まり、再び日向に目を向ける。

「ナルトは幸せになるに値する…誰よりも…」

日向は一瞬立ち止まって集まる。

「あなたは彼にあなたの気持ちを話しましたか？」

「いいえ…」とさくらは言います。 「最初にあなたと話したかったのです。」

日向は必死に強くなりたいと思っています。 彼女はさくらに近づきますが、彼女の目を見ることができません。 代わりに、彼女はまっすぐ前を向いて、遠くを見ています。

「私はナルトが大好きです…とても大好きです」と日向は言います。 「彼がいつもあなたを愛していることを私は知っています。 あなたが本当に誰かを愛しているとき、彼らにとって最良のものは最も重要なものです。 彼らの幸せはあなた自身が望むものよりも重要です。 それがナルトの言うことだと思います…」

「ひなた…私…」

「行く…」とひなたはついにさくらに目を向けた。 「ナルトにあなたの気持ちを伝えてください。 彼は知っておくべきです…」

さくらは日向の顔の痛みを認識します。 それは、ナルトがずっと前に村の門でその日に持っていた外観です。 さくらはまた立ち去ります。

「さくら…」と震える日向は言う。 「ナルトに良くなりなさい。 彼を大切にしなさい。 彼はとても…特別な…人です。」

さくらはひなたに敬意を表して身振りをします。

「私は彼の愛に値するように毎日私の人生を生きます。 あなたには私の約束があります…」

さくらが去ると、日向の涙が雨のように地面に降り注ぎ、消えます。

ナルトはベッドに横になり、目を大きく開いて天井を見つめています。

なぜ最近サクラが私を避けているのだろうか…サスケのせいか…サスケがまた去ったのは悲しかったのかもしれない…でも彼を連れ戻すことは重要だった…私がやったとき、彼女は彼と一緒に問題を解決できるのではないかと思った… 多分彼女は…

ナルトは大声でため息をつき、彼の側を向きます。

しかし、私はまだ彼女に満足しています…

ナルトに悲しみが忍び寄る。 彼はドアがノックされるまで目を閉じてしばらく静かにそこに横たわっていた。

「さくら…？」 ナルトはすでに立ち去っているので、疑わしく言います。

「ナルト…私…ええと…あなたが家にいるとは思わなかった」とサクラは振り返ってドアに向かって歩いて戻った。

「しかし、私はかろうじて…ええと…

ナルトは立ち止まって微笑む。

「お会いできてうれしいです！」

「ここに…」さくらも笑顔で言います。 「私はあなたにこれらを持ってきました…」

さくらは、滝でトレーニングをしているときに作ったような食べ物のかごを差し出します。 ナルトはしようとしますが、心配そうな顔を隠すことができません。

"しかし、なぜ…？" ナルトは不快な笑いで言います。 「私は気分が良くなっています…腕さえも。」

「ナルトを心配しないで…！」 さくらは少し動揺した顔をして言います。 「私は以前に作ったものがひどい味だったことを知っています。 私はこれらを特別にしました。 ラーメン味があります！」

「ラーメン味…？ 本当に…？"

ナルトは食べ物の丸薬の1つをつかみ、ゆっくりと口に運びます。 彼がそれに噛むと、彼とサクラの両方が彼の反応を心配そうに待っているようです。 すぐに彼の目が明るくなります。

「これらは本当に良いさくらです！」

さくらは微笑んで、彼らの味が好きだと安心しましたが、彼がそれほど驚いたように聞こえなくても彼女はできたはずです。

「あなたがそれらを気に入ってくれてうれしいです。 私はあなたのために何かいいことをしたかったのです。」

ナルトは、サクラが別の食べ物の丸薬を食べ始めると、不思議なことにサクラを見ています。

「サスケが去る前に見ましたか？」 ナルトに尋ねます。

"はい。 私はカカシと一緒に村の門にいました。 彼が行かなくてもよかったのに。」

「ああ…」彼の表情が少し悲しくてがっかりしたナルトは言います。

「つまり、結局のところ…この間ずっと、サスケを元に戻すことができたのです…」

NARUTO-ナルト-はすぐに手を頭の後ろに置き、笑顔を強要して、感じ始めた痛みを隠します。

「私はあなたのために彼を連れ戻すと約束しました…あなたが私がそうする必要はないと言ったことを知っています、しかしそれは私の忍者のやり方です…そして今あなたは…」

「そして今、彼は去っています…そして私は彼なしで…先に進むことができます。」

「えっ…？」 ナルトは驚きながらも突然希望に満ちた表情で言います。

「私は最近、愛することと愛されることの意味について多くのことを学びました。 羽村…かぐや…黒ゼツとの戦い…すべてが私の気持ちを理解するのに役立った。 私はいつもサスケの世話をしますが、何年にもわたって…私は変わりました。 私の気持ちが変わりました。 私はいつもあなたを押しのけました…言い訳として使用された状況…直面しないために…真実ではないために…」

「さくら、何が真実じゃないの？」

「ナルト、あなたはいつも私のためにそこにいました。 いつも私を見守っています。 そして、私はあなたがいるのが好きです…あなたがそこにいなかったら私はあなたがいなくて寂しいです。」

「私はいつもあなたのためにそこにいます、さくら。 あなたはそれを知っています…何があっても。」

「私はあなたがそうすることを知っています…そして私もあなたのためにそこにいたいです。 私もあなたを見守りたい、そして…」

「何言ってるんだ、さくら？！」

「私が言っているのは…私は思う…」

「さくら、どう思う？！ どうしたの？！"

「私を邪魔するのをやめなさい！ 私はあなたを愛しているとあなたに伝えようとしています！」 さくらは叫ぶ。

ナルトとサクラは驚いてお互いを見つめ合っています。 ナルトは今聞いたことが本物かどうかわからない。 さくらはナルトにそれを叫んで彼女が彼を愛していると言うことを想像していませんでした。 ナルトは口を開いて話しますが、何も言えないうちに、感情の洪水が彼女を圧倒するので、サクラは再び叫び始めます。

「これは私がナルトの前にあなたに言ったときのようではありません！ これは本物です！ いつもあなたが私のことを本当に気にかけてくれていることに気づかなかったのでごめんなさい！ 近くにいてごめんなさい、でもいつも距離を置いてください！ ご不便をおかけして申し訳ありません…一生に一度の約束をお願いします。」

「さくら、私…」

「それが私のすべてではなかったことを知っています…しかし、それがあなたをどれほど傷つけたかについても知っています…そして私は二度とあなたを傷つけたくありません。 NARUTO-ナルト-のそばにあなたがいなければ私の人生を想像することはできません...そして私もあなたのためにそこにいたいです。 私はあなたを見守りたいです。 が欲しいです…"

ナルトはサクラをつかんでキスします。 彼女の目は最初は驚きで開いていますが、彼女の体の緊張はすぐに消えます。 彼女は目を閉じて彼にキスをします。 彼らがキスを続けると、ジェニンが突然後ろのナルトにぶつかったときのチーム7の額入り写真。 彼はほとんど気づかない。 彼はついにさくらにキスする機会を得ることにもっと集中しています。 次に、別のオブジェクトが彼に当たります。 それから一度にいくつかが彼を彼女の中につまずかせました。 ナルトは何が彼を襲ったかを見るために向きを変え、突然壁に投げつけられます。

"だいじょうぶですか？" ナルトに急いでさくらに尋ねます。

「ええ…大丈夫です」とナルトは少しまっすぐになり、さくらを振り返ります。 "何だって？"

"何も思いつきません…"

「さくら！ あなたの目…！"

"何…？ ナルト、初めてキスしたからといって私の目がどれほど美しいかを話し始めると、私は…」

「さくらじゃない…あなたは目だ…違う。 見て…」

ナルトは、壁に掛かっている鏡で自分自身を見ることができるようにサクラを操縦します。

「彼らは彼らの中に白を持っています。」

さくらは自分の振り返りをよく見ています。

「花のような形です」とさくらは言います。 「これは羽村の目…テンシガンに似ている！」

何が起こっているのか混乱して、さくらが自分の反射を見ると、白い花の模様が薄れ、目が正常に戻ります。

「羽村があなたに与えた力はなくなったと思いました」とナルトは言います。

「彼らは…彼らは…これは彼のテンシガンではありませんでした。 あの目は明るい青だった…いつも。 これは何か違うものです。」

「それは何だったと思いますか？」

「羽村は、テンシガンを受け入れるように体が変わったと言っていました…自分の視覚力を伸ばすことができたのです。 多分これはそれですか？ 彼は、私がそうしたら、それは…」と言った。

「なぜ？ さくらに何かおかしいの？ 大丈夫ですか？！"

「いいえ…ナルト…彼は私が私の気持ちに忠実だったからだと言った。 これはあなたのおかげだと思います。」

「私…？ 私は何をしましたか？！」

"あなただけではなく。 私も。 私は自分の気持ちに忠実だから…私が欲しいのは…誰が、私が欲しいのか…あなたです。 私はあなたと恋に落ちましたナルト…本当の愛…私は今それを知っています。」

ナルトはそっと微笑んで、さくらの手をつかむために手を伸ばします。 彼ができる前に、彼女はそれを引き戻し、熱狂的に話し始めます。

"しかし、なぜ…？ 私はこれをしましたか？ 私でした…そうではありませんか？ 部屋の真ん中であなたをノックしました！ 私は本当にあなたを傷つけることができたでしょう！ 私…"

ナルトはもう一度サクラの手に手を伸ばします。

「あなたは私を傷つけるつもりはありません」とナルトは落ち着いて言います。 「私はあなたがそうしないことを知っています…これが新しい視覚力であるなら、あなたはおそらくそれを制御する方法をまだ知らないでしょう。」

「そして私はあなたを傷つけるかもしれません…！ つまり、二度とキスできないのです！」

"待つ！ 何？ キスしないで…！」

「ナルトはどうする？！」

「大丈夫です。 おばあちゃんの綱手とカカシに会いに行かなければなりません。 彼らはおそらく助けることができます。 そして、私もお手伝いします…私はいつもここにいます…私はあなたを離れません。」

さくらはナルトのもう一方の手に手を伸ばし、ナルトの目をよく見ます。

「あなたはいつも私を愛してきました…あなたは…ナルトではありませんか？」

「そして私はいつも…」

さくらはナルトの手をしっかりと握りしめ、彼女の方に引き寄せます。

「私は自分の気持ちをお話しするのが怖かったです…だから私は最近出かけていません。 知っておくべきだった…」

「私も恐れていました…」ナルトはしぶしぶ言います。 「私はあなたがそうするかもしれないと思った…」

さくらは手を伸ばしてナルトの頬に触れます。

「私がナルトを愛しているのはあなたです…そしてあなただけです…」

ナルトとサクラは、火影のオフィスに歩いている間、どちらも静かです。 彼らは交代でお互いをちらりと見ながら目をそらします。

「ナルト…」とサクラはついに言います。

「うん…」

「NARUTO-ナルト-私たちがあなたへの私の気持ちを私たち自身に留めてくれませんか...今のところ？ 私たち、または少なくとも私は、みんなに話す前に、これをすべて理解するのに少し時間が必要だと思います。」

「ええと…ああ…私は元気です。 少し違います。 そうですね。 認めます…話したいと思っていました…でも、何を言えばいいのかわかりませんでした。」

「それが最初です！ あなたは今まで私と話すことを恥ずかしがり屋ではありませんでした。」

さくらはナルトに恥ずかしそうな笑顔を与え、彼らは静かに歩き続けます。 彼らが火影のオフィスに入ると、綱手レディは机の後ろの通常の場所に座っています。 カカシもあります。 ヘッドバンドの代わりに包帯が彼の左目を覆っている。

「ナルト…サクラ…」とカカシは言います。 「何があなたをここに連れて来るのですか？ お二人ともまだ休みを取っていると思いました。」

「オビトの目、カカシはどうですか？」 さくらに尋ねる。 「よく治っていますか？」

"それは良いです！ もう一週間かそこらで、私は再びコピー忍者になります。」

「カカシ先生…おばあちゃん綱手…」とナルトは言います。 "君の力が必要なんだ。"

"どうしましたか？" 綱手に聞く。

「ええと…」

「それは私です」とさくらは言います。 「私は助けが必要な人です。 羽村から持っていた力が戻ってきたようです…少なくとも少しは。」

「つまり…テンシガン？」 カカシは尋ねます。

「テンシガンではありません…少し紛らわしいです。 それが何なのかわかりません。」

「何が起こったのか教えてください」と綱手は言います。

さくらは少し不快に見えて、どこから始めればいいのかよくわからないように見下ろします。

「まあ…なるほど…」とナルトは言います。 「物事が部屋を横切って飛んでいき、私は…ええと…壁にぶつかりました…そして…ええと…さくらの目はこの白い花のものを持っていました…しかしそれは消えました。」

「ナルトについて何を話しているのですか？」 綱手は言います。 「あなたは何の意味もありません。」

「まあ、それは…ええと…さくらにキスしたとき…」

ナルトは抱き合ったりキスしたりするようなジェスチャーをします。

「ナルト！」 さくらは叫ぶ。 「それについては何も言わないように言った…」

「しかし、私は…ええと…他のことについては何も言いませんでした。」

それで…彼は彼女にキスをしました…カカシは思います。 物事が飛び交っていたのも不思議ではありません。 彼女はおそらく彼にそれらを投げていた。 「それで、あなたはさくらにキスをしました、そして、彼女の力は戻ってきました…？」

「それは印象的なナルトです！」 綱手は乾いたユーモアで言います。 「あなたがそのような能力を持っているとは知りませんでした。」

「ええ…私もですが、それでも私はこれまで誰にもキスしたことがありません。 まあ、サスケを除いて、しかしそれはただ…」

「ナルト！」 会話のコミカルなターンにイライラしたさくらは叫ぶ。 「それは起こったことではありません！」

「それで、ナルトはあなたにキスしなかったのですか？」 綱手に聞く。

「いいえ…つまり、はい…彼は私にキスをしましたが、それは私の力が始まったときではありません。 彼らは私が…ええと…私が…ナルトにキスをしたとき…あまりにも始まりました。」

彼女は彼にキスした…！ カカシは思います。 ああ…やっぱり…

さくらは再び見下ろし、自分にとって非常に個人的なことについて話し合うのは気が進まないようですが、彼女もかつての自分ではないことを理解しています。 彼女はマスターである綱手夫人を直接見て、断固とした率直な方法で話し始めます。

「ナルトと私がキスをしているとき、私は彼を私に近づけたいと思ったように感じました。 それは、オブジェクトが彼の後ろにぶつかり始めたときだと思います。 何が起こっているのか気づいたとき、ナルトを壁に叩き込むなど、すべてを押しのけて反応したと思います。」

ナルトは、サクラが元気で、サクラが感謝の気持ちで応えた事件によって傷つけられなかったことを彼女に安心させるかのように、サクラを気遣って見ます。

「ナルトはあなたの目に花があったと言った…？」 カカシは言います。

「虹彩の一部が白くなった…」とさくらは言う。 「模様は花に似ていました。」

「それがテンシガンのパターンでした…」

「しかし、彼女の目は青くありませんでした」とナルトは言います。 「彼らはまだかなり緑でした。 ええと…は…私はまだ緑を意味します…通常のように…そして…ええと…かなり。」

ナルトは恥ずかしくて間抜けに見えます。 さくらも違和感があります。

「羽村がそういう視覚力はなくなると言っていたと思いました…？」 綱手は言います。

「彼はそうしました…しかし彼はまた、テンシガンのおかげで私の体が変わった、そして私が新しい力を開発する可能性があると言いました。」

「そして、ナルトにキスすることは、これらの新しい力を明らかにしましたか？」

ナルトは彼の顔に愚かな笑顔を持っています。

「羽村は、テンシガンは愛と犠牲の感情から進化したという点で、シャリンガンとは異なると言いました。 私が自分自身にええと感じさせたとき…それが理由だと思います…その時…」

「それで、あなたはナルトに恋をしていますか？」 綱手は言います。

ナルトは綱手レディを指差して、まるで大きな秘密を明かしたかのように言葉を失います。 言葉が途方に暮れるさくらを見つめる。

「お二人には理解すべきことがいくつかあるようです」とカカシはしばらくして言います。

「私たちは病院であなたのテストを実行する必要があります」と綱手は言います。 「実際にあなたの体に変化があった場合、私たちはそれらが何であるかを判断し、これを理解し始めることができるかもしれません。 私はあなたに同行します。」

綱手レディとサクラが病院に向かうと、カカシはナルトを少しの間引き止めます。

「ナルト…今回は実際に最後まで読んでおくべきかもしれません。」

カカシはナルトにメイクアウトパラダイスのコピーを渡します。

「今はもっと役に立つかもしれません」とカカシは片目で微笑みながら言います。

さくらがリーフ病院を出ると、ナルトは自来也の小説を読み終える途中です。彼はすぐにそれをポケットに入れました。さくらは彼がこれをするのを見ますが、何も言いません。

「さくら大丈夫ですか？」ナルトに尋ねます。 「テストで何かが見つかりましたか？」

"私は大丈夫だ。綱手さんは、私の体は確かに変わったと言いました…遺伝子レベルで。」

"何？それは悪いですね。」

「戦前から現在までの私の記録を比較すると、目の発達に特有の遺伝子がわずかに変更または編集されているようだと彼女は言いました。視覚処理に使用される私の脳の領域も活動の増加を示しているようです。綱手は私が健康であると言います、そして彼らは他の合併症があるだろうと考える理由を見つけることができませんでした。彼女は私が新しいタイプの血継限界を持っていると言った。私はただ…今は違うので、これらの新しい力の使い方を学ぶ必要があります。まるで私が彼らと一緒にいる子供のようです…始めたばかりです。」

「ああ…トレーニングが必要です！お手伝いします！トレーニングが大好きです！」

「ナルト、あなたのトレーニング計画についていくことができるかどうかわかりません」とサクラは笑顔で言います。「しかし、ありがとう。 このすべてを通して私が一緒にいたいと思う人は誰もいません…そしてそれは…少なくとも部分的に…あなたのせいです。 だから、多分あなたは私に食べ物の丸薬を持ってくるでしょう！」

「ラーメンはどうですか…？ それが私が作る方法を知っているすべてです」と彼らが笑いながらナルトは言います。

二人はさくらの家への道を歩き始めます。 ついにナルトが躊躇して話し始めるまで、しばらくの間再び厄介な沈黙があります。

「私はいつもそんなに愚かであってはならないのではないかと思っていました。」

さくらは驚いて彼を見ます。 ナルトは少し恥ずかしそうに見えますが、さりげなくしようとしています。

「つまり…まあ、私が火影のときはもっといい人が欲しいから…と思います。」

さくらは再び微笑んで、ナルトが本当に彼女のために愚かさを減らそうとしていることに気づきます。

「私も考えていました…多分私はあなたをそれほど殴るべきではないでしょう。」

「ああ…ええ…それは時々本当に痛いです」とナルトは頭の後ろをこすりながら回想します。

さくらは、これまでずっとそうしていたので、頭を下げて気分が悪くなりました。

「でも、あなたが私のことを気にかけていたからだといつも感じていたので、気にしませんでした…多すぎました。」

さくらは安心して見上げる。

「たぶん私たちは…ええと…」

ナルトは立ち止まり、手を差し伸べます。 さくらは彼女の手をつかみ、もう一方を上腕に置くとナルトに寄りかかります。 彼らは再び歩き始めます。

「もうそんなに馬鹿にならないようにしようとするのは良いことです。 私はあなたを殴らないかもしれませんが、これらの新しい力で…私がそれらを制御できない場合…誰が何が起こり得るかを知っています。 次回は壁を突き抜けてノックするかも！」

ナルトの目は大きく開きます。 彼はぼんやりしそうですが、立ち止まります。

「ええ…それは良くないでしょう」と彼は偽の笑い声を発しながら言います。

さくらは微笑む。

「私は決してそれをしません…そして、私があなたを決して変えないことをあなたが知っていることを願っています、ナルト。 今のままのあなたが好きだよ。"

さくらは思いやりのある目でナルトを見て、優しくキスします。

クナイナイフの弾幕がまっすぐサクラに向かっています。サクラの鮮やかな緑色の目は、完全に形成されたテンシガンで飾られています。クナイナイフはゆっくりと空中で回転し始めます。さくらの攻撃者は、長い黒いローブを着て、マスクの後ろに顔を隠している他の攻撃者と何ら変わりはありません。さくらはクナイナイフを元の方向に押し戻しますが、狙いは少しずれています。彼女は逃し、攻撃者は逃げます。ためらうことなく、次の攻撃が始まります。これははるかに微妙ではありません。木々と地面が引き裂かれています。それはほとんど彼女にかかっています。さくらは足元で地面を殴り、巨大なクレーターを形成します。攻撃者は自分を空中に押し上げて手の届かないところに置くと、瓦礫の中に埋もれます。しかし、彼女の立場は次の攻撃者にとって問題ではありません。これはスピードアタックです。最初にパンチ、次にキック、マークを見つけると、さくらは地面に倒れます。さくらの目は写輪眼のようではありません。彼女はスローモーションのように攻撃者の動きを追うことはできませんが、彼女ができることは攻撃者を遅くすることです。彼女は腕を伸ばしてラッチをかけます。彼女は攻撃者を引き寄せます。素早くターンすると、彼女は攻撃者を頭上にひっくり返し、地面に叩きつけます。それから、彼女はそれら、バグ、横から彼女にやってくるバグの群れに気づきます。さくらは逃げるために反対方向に自分自身を押しながら、すぐにそれらを押しのけます。しかし、彼女は逃げません。彼女は自分のチャクラポイントへの正確なヒットを感じています。彼女は100ヒーリング術で克服できるそのダメージですが、それは攻撃者の本当の目標ではありません。さくらはテンシガンを維持することができません。白い花柄が薄れ、目は通常の姿に戻ります。さくらは攻撃者に立ち向かう。彼女は腕を上げて彼女を狙っているライオンの拳をブロックしますが、打撃は異常に攻撃的で、サクラは彼女の後ろの岩に気を配り、地面に倒れます。

「大丈夫、さくら？」 ナルトが彼女の側に急いで尋ねます。

「ええ…元気です。 日向は本当にそのパンチに多くを注ぎ込んだ。」

「あなたはすでにテンシガンを失っていたので、それは少し感じました。」

「大丈夫です。 私は彼らに私を楽にしないように頼んだ。 それが、私が新しい力を使いこなせるようになる唯一の方法です。 その上、これは彼女のためのトレーニング以上のものです…そして私は理解しています。」

「何を理解しますか？」

「あなたはまだ女性について学ぶことがたくさんあります…そうですね？ 大丈夫です…教えます」とさくらは少しひどい笑顔で言います。

テンテン、キバ、リー、シノはマスクを外し、ナルトとサクラに歩いて行きました。

「ナルト、これらのローブはどこで手に入れたの？」 木場に聞く。 「彼らは本当にかゆいです。」

「彼らは私の余分なローブです」とシノは言います。

「ああ…ちょっと！ これらのバグですよね？ それが彼らがかゆい理由です。」

「彼らはローブのバグですか？！」 テンテンは叫ぶ。

「いいえ」とシノは言います。 「ローブにバグはありません。 木場だけです。」

"何！" 木場は叫ぶ。

「おもしろいと思いました。」

"そんなのシャレにならないよ。 赤丸は毛皮をすべて削り取るつもりです。」

「ちょっとおもしろいです」とさくらは言います。「そしてローブを着てくれてありがとう。 私を攻撃している人々の力をまだ知らないとき、それは私の訓練に本当に役立ちます。」

「さくら！」 リーは叫ぶ。 「あなたを殴ったことをお詫びしなければなりません。 けっしてしない…"

「私はあなたがそうしないことを知っています」とサクラは言います。「しかし、私と戦うときはあなた方全員が最善を尽くす必要があります。 テンシガンの使い方を実際に学ぶ唯一の方法です。」

「戦術とその力の使い方を進化させる必要があります」とシノは言います。 「私の昆虫にあなたの反発力を使ってあなたを予想することができました。」

「ひなたが隠れていた場所に引っ越しましたね」

"はい。 私たちはそれが起こることを期待し、彼女はあなたを待っていました。 私は昆虫の攻撃を彼女に向かってあなたを操縦するように配置しました。」

「そして日向が残りをしました」とテンテンは言います。 「これは彼女にとって困難でした。」

グループは日向に目を向ける。 彼女は意図的に彼らに加わっていません。

"なぜ？" リーは尋ねます。

「後でお話しします」とテンテンは言います。

「しかし、私も知りたいです」とナルトは言います。

「後で…あなたに…伝えます」とさくらは言います。

「後でお話しします、木場」とシノは言います。

「ねえ！ 何も言う必要はありません。 私は何が起こっているのか知っています！ この鼻は、追跡するだけではありません。 フェロモンも拾うことができます。」

「まあ…それは少し…気がかりです」とテンテンは言います。 「リーに来なさい。 そろそろ時間です。"

「あなたはその瞬間を台無しにしました」とシノは言います。

"何？ 私？ 私は何をしましたか…？」 木場は言う。

日向はすでにトレーニングエリアを去り、テンテンとリーが去ると、グループの残りは解散します。 ナルトはサクラを家に連れて行きます。

「彼女が私を気にかけてくれているからですよね？」 ナルトは沈黙を破ると言います。

「ひなた…」とさくらは言う。 "はい。 彼女はあなたに対してとても強い気持ちを持っています。 彼女はいつも持っています。」

「彼女はいつも親友でしたが、それ以上のことはありませんでした。 彼女は私がいつもあなたを好きだったことを知っていると思います。」

「それは私たちが若い頃にあなたを止めませんでした…あるいは本当に。 心臓は制御されていません。 それが現実さ。"

彼らはしばらく静かに歩きます。

「私はあなたと話す前に日向と話しました…」とサクラは言います、「あなたに対する私の気持ちについて」。

「やった？」 ナルトは言います。

「彼女があなたのことをどれだけ気にかけているか知っていました。 私はただ…私は彼女にとても多くの痛みを引き起こしました！」

「あなたは自分の気持ちに忠実でした。 それは悪いことではありません。」

「それはできません…日向に何が行われたか見てください。 彼女はいつも私が知っている中で最も素晴らしい人の一人です。 しかし、今日…今日、彼女は本当に私を傷つけたかったと思います。 やった！ 私は彼女をそのように作りました！」

"番号。 あなたはしませんでした…」

ナルトはサクラの手をつかみ、彼らは歩き続けます。

「私は本当に心配していました」とナルトはしばらくして言います。「サスケと一緒に行くことを選ぶかもしれません。 私は自分で準備しようとしました…私は決心しました。 それがあなたを幸せにしたのなら、私はあなたのために幸せになるでしょう…どんなに傷ついたとしても。」

「ナルト…私…」

「ああ…でも、あなたは私を完全に追い払うつもりはなかった」と彼は大きな笑顔で言った。 「私はまだあなたを見守るつもりでした。 あなたが本当に誰かを愛しているなら、それはあなたがすることです…そうですか？」

目がガラス質になると、さくらの中の気持ちが膨らみます。 このかつて奇妙な少年、この愚かな青年、彼女への彼の愛は、決してあきらめないという彼の意志と同じくらい無限のようです。 彼女は立ち止まり、彼の肩に手を置きます。

「ナルト…あなたは私のためのものです。 気付くのにもっと時間がかかったかもしれませんが、今は…心を込めて…約束します…私もあなたを見守るためにそこにいます…いつも。」

二人の若い恋人たちはお互いを暖かく見つめています。 彼らがこのようになるのはまだ少し新しいですが、彼らは一緒に道を見つけています。

「そしてあなたを見守ることができるように…」しばらくしてさくらは言います、「私は強くなる必要があります。 それで…私は戻ってトレーニングを続けるつもりです。 それはあなたがすることです。」

「私はあなたと一緒に行きます」とナルトは言います。

"それで大丈夫です。 誰かとスパーリングする準備ができる前に、自分の力をさらに発展させることに取り組む必要があると思います。 しばらくの間です。 終わったら見つけます、ラーメン食べに行けます！」

"ラーメン！" ナルトは興奮して言います。 「それは日付です…そして私は買っています！」

「素晴らしいですね…」とさくらは、トレーニングエリアに向かって歩いて戻ると、感謝の笑顔で言います。

彼らの黒いローブはそよ風の中でほんの少しだけ揺れます。風は穏やかで、彼らの計画に必要な前提条件です。今夕方に近づいていて、光が薄れています。 2人の攻撃者が静かにターゲットをストーカーするので、設定は正しいです。

見てみましょう、さくらは、テンシガンを使用しているときは戦術を進化させる必要があると思います。彼らは私を盲目的な攻撃に駆り立てました。それは私がどのように動いたかによるものでした。私が自分の力を使って敵を「押す」とき、私はほとんどの場合、自分自身を前後に「押す」こともします。しかし、私はそれをする必要はありません。私が自分の力を使うとき、私に反対の反力はありません。それはもっと習慣です。まるで反力を期待しているような気がして、感動します。自分の力を使うときは、しっかりと立つように自分を訓練する必要があります。私は無意識のうちにではなく、故意に自分の力で自分自身を動かす必要があります。

「私はすべての方向をチェックしました」と最初の攻撃者は言います。 「彼女は一人です。今がその時です。あなたの役割を忘れないでください。サンプルを入手し、私たちの連絡先に撤退します。残りは私が処理します。」

「理解しました」と2番目の攻撃者は言います。 「私たちの一族のために…私たちの正当な血統のために。」

攻撃者は、接近するトレーニングエリアをすばやく静かに移動します。 さくらは迫り来る脅威に気づいていません。 リーフビレッジの範囲と推定される安全の範囲内で、彼女は警戒を緩めました。 最初の攻撃者は、さくらの足元に着弾する発煙弾をいくつか投げます。 しかし、これは普通の煙ではありません。

なに…さくらだと思います。 薬効…私…

白剛の封印から暗い線が伸び始めますが、さくらが地面に倒れると後退します。 煙には、彼女を無意識にするために特別に設計された薬剤が含まれています。 さくらの攻撃者はすぐに彼女に近づき、彼女の動かない体に寄りかかります。

「発煙弾は、私たちの連絡先が言ったのと同じくらい速く機能しました」と最初の攻撃者は言います。 「彼女には、100回のヒーリング術を完全に行う時間がありませんでした。 サンプルを収集します。」

2番目の攻撃者は、ローブから特別な医療用注射器を取り外します。 最初の攻撃者はさくらにまたがり、目を開いたままにします。 2番目の攻撃者は、注射器をさくらの目に深く、しかし繊細に挿入し、その遺伝的秘密のサンプルを取り除きます。

「さあ行きましょう」と最初の攻撃者は言います。 "あなたは何をするべきか知っています。"

「はい、レディ…ええと」と、2番目の攻撃者が離れるときに言います。

最初の攻撃者は、クナイナイフをローブから外し、さくらにささやくように前に曲がります。

「私の氏族のために…テンシガンの正当な相続人のために」と、最初の攻撃者がクナイでサクラの頬をゆっくりと切り裂いたと言います。

カットはゆっくりと治り始めます。

番号…！ それはあり得ない…最初の攻撃者だと思うが、それは通常のようではない…心臓への直接の攻撃はそれでも彼女を殺すはずである…

最初の攻撃者は効率的な動きで、左腕をさくらの喉と右肩に押し付けます。 彼女は右手にナイフを持って後ろに立ち、さくらの胸に向かって下向きに突き出します。 ナイフはさくらの皮に食い込みますが、それ以上進みません。 攻撃者がナイフをより深く押すように緊張すると、傷口から血が滴り落ちる。 攻撃者が最初にテンシガンを自分で見たのはそのときです。 さくらの目には、この日向以外の目にあります。 さくらは、薬を飲んだ状態で集めることができるすべての力で攻撃者を押します。 攻撃者は横に投げられ、マスクは彼女の顔からノックされます。

「花火…？」 さくらは弱く言います。 "なぜ…？"

「あなたはテンシガンの力を持つべきではありません。 日向は羽村大筒木の正当な相続人です…あなたではありません！ 私はこれを一族のために…妹のために行います！」

さくらが立ちさえも苦労している間、花火は急いで立ち上がる。

「花火は…私はこれらの力を決して求めませんでした。 それはちょうど起こった…それのすべて…」

「どのように関係なく…それだけです。 忍術を使いたくなかったので日向とのつながりはありませんが、仕方がありません。 ある程度は回復できたかもしれませんが、今のところ私にはまだ匹敵しません。」

花火は、サクラのチャクラポイントを攻撃する彼女のトライグラムパームステクニックを解き放ちます。 さくらは後ろ向きにつまずき、ひざまずきます。 花火はタイガーフィストと一緒に移動します。

"やめる！" ナルトがサクラの前で突然点滅し、彼の目は彼の賢者の力の印を持っていると叫びます。

「ナルト…？」 花火は言う。

「花火、あなたを傷つけたくないのですが、あなたに傷つけさせません。 やめて！ 今！」

「いいえ…できません。 さくらは死ななければならない…私の一族のために…私の家族のために。 たとえそれが私自身の人生を意味するとしても。」

花火は再び前進し始める。

「花火！ 番号！" ナルトを追いかけた後、日向がグループに加わったと言います。

「でもお姉さん…これはあなたにも最適です。」

「そうじゃない、花火」

「でも、ここ数ヶ月、あなたがとても泣いているのを見ました。 それはすべて彼女のおかげです。 あなたは一緒にいるべきです…」

「私は今いる場所にいるはずです」と日向は大きな決意で言います。

「他の何かは私の気持ちの裏切りになるでしょう...ナルトはサクラが大好きです。 彼は彼女に満足しています…そして私は彼に満足しています。」

花火のタイガーフィストは、腕が横に倒れると消え、頭を下げます。 日向は姉のところへ歩いて行き、抱きしめます。

「私は彼女を当局に連れて行きます」と日向は言います。

ナルトは謝辞で頭を頷き、日向は花火と飛び去る。 ナルトはサクラに向かって歩こうとしますが、バランスを保つことができません。 ナルトは彼女を腕に抱きます。

「ひどい気分です…」とさくらは言います。

「私はあなたを病院に連れて行きます。」

「私は怪我をしていません…それは彼らが私をノックアウトするために使用した薬だけです。 私の100ヒーリング術は、それらを私のシステムからゆっくりと削除しています。」

彼らが戻って歩き始めると、さくらはナルトに大きく寄りかかります。 彼女は思考に緊張しているようですが、彼女の心を曇らせているのは薬ではありません。

「教えて…」さくらはそっと言います。

「ハァッ…」とナルトは言います。

「私は正しいことをしたと言ってください。 それは今起こっていることすべてで…そしてそれは以前に起こった…」

ナルトにしがみつくと、さくらは泣き始めます。

「私があなたを愛しても大丈夫だと言ってください…」

ナルトは立ち止まり、さくらの目から涙をそっと拭きます。

「さくら、あなたが私を愛しているのは…」

ナルトは一瞬止まります。

「過去には何も…今は何も…私にとって最も重要なのはあなたです…そして私たちをここに導いてくれたすべてのステップに感謝しています…それがあなたを…私に導いてくれました…」

朝、ナルトとサクラが綱手レディの事務所に呼ばれました。 彼らが到着すると、カカシもそこにいます。

「さくら、気分はどう？」 カカシは尋ねます。

「私は元気です…すべてが癒されました…少なくとも肉体的には」とさくらは言います。

「花火はどうなるの？」 ナルトに尋ねます。

「日向一族は寛大さを求めており、推奨される罰を前倒しする計画を立てています」と綱手は言います。

"寛大！" ナルトは叫ぶ。 「彼女はさくらを殺そうとした！」

「これは法制度の問題であり、そのように扱われます！」 綱手は叫ぶ。

"だが…！"

「同意します…」さくらは落ち着いて言います。 「寛大さが適切だと思います。」

「さくら…」とナルトは言います、「よろしいですか？」

「それは正しいことです。 日向一族のメンバーが羽村からの遺産のためにどのように反応するかは予想していなかったが、私の突然の新しい力は人々が受け入れるのが難しいかもしれないと思った。」

「あなたはいつも非常に鋭敏な学生、サクラでした、そしてあなたの新しい力が引き起こすことができる恐れへのあなたの洞察は正確です。」

"どういう意味ですか？" ナルトに尋ねます。

「歴史の多くの間、力のバランスを変える可能性のある他の能力について、村の間で常に懸念がありました」とカカシは言います。 「新しい血継限界の出現…あなたのテンシガンパワーサクラ…は、土地間の平和を脅かす可能性があります。」

「しかし、私たちは皆、第4次忍者戦争で…同志として…一緒に戦っただけです！」 ナルトは言います。

「そして戦争は終わった…」と綱手は言う。 「すべての村は今、この新しい未来が何を意味するのかを楽しみにしています。」

「でも、以前のように戻ることはできません！」

ナルトは明らかにイライラしていて、これがサクラにとって何を意味するのか心配しています。

「私は不信や恐れの原因になりたくありません」とサクラは言います。 「たぶん私は去るべきだ…」

「誰も思い切ったことをしていない、さくら！」 綱手は言います。 「そして、私たちは以前の状態に戻ることはありません、ナルト！ しかし、それが起こらないようにするためには、あなた方二人が必要です。 だから私にはあなたのための使命があります。」

「使命…？」 ナルトは言います。

「ナルト…あなたは戦争中の隠れ里の統一の象徴でした。 あなたは彼らのそれぞれを訪問します…それぞれの影…彼らにその団結を思い出させます。 あなたは人々を結びつけるユニークな贈り物を持っています。 隠れ里の未来は、私たち全員が同志である未来であることを強調する必要があります。

「はい…」とナルトはうなずきながら言います。

「さくら…あなたはナルトに同行し、影にあなたの力を伝えます。 テンシガンについて直接説明します。 一緒にあなたは彼らが恐れるものが何もないことを示します。 分かりましたか？」

"はい！" ナルトとサクラが一斉に言います。

「これはまた、日向一族のメンバーにあなたの新しい力に順応する時間を与えるでしょう。 しかし、さくら…この任務には重大なリスクがあることを警告しなければなりません。」

"危険…？" さくらは言います。

「不正な組織があります…不正な忍者…戦前よりも今はなおさらです。 あなたの新しい力は魅力的なターゲットになります。」

「強力な忍者の体は宝物だということをご存知でしょう」とカカシは言います。 「氏族の秘密と視覚力のある人々の目は、しばしば戦争の略奪品として求められてきました。 それが今のあなたの負担です。」

「わかりました…」とさくらは言います。

「そして、あなたはナルト…彼女が彼女の新しい視覚力を習得し続けている間、あなたはさくらを保護するためにそこにいなければなりません。」

「私はします」とナルトは言います。 "常に…"

「もう1つあります」と綱手は言います。 「いくつかの小さな国で目立った変化がありました。 これらの土地は、忍者大戦中に常に最も苦しんでおり、その後は特に外部の影響を受けやすくなります。 舞台裏で誰か新しいオーケストレーションイベントがあるようです。」

「もう一つの暁…？」 さくらに尋ねる。

"番号。 私たちの情報によれば、関与しているのは1人の個人だけです。 現時点では心配する必要はありませんが、詳細を確認してください。将来、問題となる可能性のある計画があるかどうかを確認してください。」

「この個人は誰ですか？」 ナルトはしぶしぶ尋ねます。

「説明に基づいて…私たちはサスケだと信じています」とカカシは言います。

「サスケ…？」 ナルトとサクラが再び一斉に言います。

「報告は確認されていません…しかし、彼のようです」と綱手は言います。

「サスケをスパイしてほしい！」 ナルトは言います。 「しかし、彼は以前のようではありません…」

「ナルト…！」 カカシは言います。 「私たちはあなたにサスケに対して何もするように求めていません！ 私は彼の過去の行動を許すことの一部でした！ 彼が再び憎しみに飲み込まれてしまうかもしれないと思ったら、私はそうしなかっただろう！ しかし、彼の力と過去を考えると、彼の行動が特定の目標に向かっているかどうかを理解することが賢明です。 二人はこれを行うのに最適な人です。 あなたは彼の友達です。 彼を探せ。 彼と話して…友達として。 それが私たちがあなたにお願いしているすべてです。」

その日遅く、ナルトはラーメン一楽レストランのバーに座っています。

ああ…それはとてもいいにおいがする…ナルトは思う。 私がいなくなったとき、私はこの場所を逃すつもりです。

「こんにちは…ナルト」と日向は言います。

「ひなた！ 来ていただきありがとうございます。"

「花火で起こったことの後で、あなたが私に会いたいと思って驚いた。 さくらはどう？」

「彼女は大丈夫です。 トレーニング後に立ち寄らなかったら、彼女はそうではなかったかもしれません。」

「花火がやったのは私のせいだと思います。 私が年上であっても、彼女はいつも私を守ってくれています。 彼女の前で、そしてトレーニング中は、自分の感情にもっと注意を払うべきだったのです。」

ナルトが再び話す前に、しばらくの間厄介な沈黙があります。

「一楽スペシャルを注文しました。 気に入ってくれるといいな。"

「スペシャルはあなたのお気に入りですよね？ ここに来るときはいつも注文します。」

彼らはお互いを少し不快に見ています。

「なぜここで私に尋ねたのですか、ナルト？」 日向に尋ねる。

「私たちが去る前にあなたと話したかったのです。」

"帰っちゃうの？"

「それは火影からの使命です。 いつまで行くのかわかりません。 さくらと私は朝出発します。」

日向は目に見えて悲しそうに見えます。

「ひなた…私が去る前に…あなたがいつも私の側にいるということは、いつも私にとってどれほどの意味があるのかを伝えたかったのです…つまり…他のみんなが私を馬鹿で失敗だと思ったとき…あなたは やったことはありません。"

「私たちはそのように似ていました。 私も失敗したようにみんなが私を見ました。 私たちは一緒に失敗した可能性があり、私は幸せだったでしょう。」

「ひなた…私…」

「しかし、私たちのどちらももう失敗ではありません」と日向は笑顔を強要します。 "すべてが変わった。"

日向は続行する前に少し一時停止します。

「あなたがさくらをどれだけ気にかけているかはいつも知っていました。 私は最初、彼女がサスケを追いかけているのが好きだったことを認めます…それがあなたを傷つけるのを見ることができたとしても。 でも後で、ふたりが近づいてくるのを見ました。 彼女があなたがどれほど特別な存在であるかを見に来たら…そして…」

日向の手は震え、目はガラス質になります。 彼女は自分自身を集めて、ナルトを直接見ます。

「そして私はあなたが幸せになることを知っていました…そして私はあなたのために幸せになることを知っていました。」

ナルトは日向の手をつかんで震えないようにします。

「日向、あなたは私の最も古い友人です...サスケを除いて...しかし彼は最初は私を好きではありませんでした...そしてイルカ...しかし彼はもっとメンターです...そしてクラマ...彼は私と最も長く一緒にいましたが彼はしませんでした最初は私のように。」

「ああナルト」と、彼女が恋に落ちた愚かな少年がまだ少なくとも部分的に彼女の隣に座っている若い男にいるのを見て、彼女の目から涙を拭き、笑顔を管理している日向は言います。 「あなたはそれらがすべて男だと気づいていますね？私はあなたの最年長の「女の子」…友達になりませんか。私はそれが欲しいと思います…それは私にとって非常に特別なことです。」

「ええ…確かに」とナルトは言います。 「ありがとう…日向…いつもそこにいてくれてありがとう。」

ナルトと日向はラーメンを食べます。彼らがそうするように、ナルトは日向をさらに笑わせることができます。難しい移行ですが、2人の友人は、一生続く絆があることを理解しています。

翌朝、ナルトは葉の村の門で待っています。

「ナルト！」 彼女が彼に会うために門に駆け寄ると、さくらは叫ぶ。 "遅くなってごめんなさい。 火影の事務所に立ち寄る必要がありました。」

「火影の事務所で…？ おばあさんの綱手は私たちの使命についてもっと情報を持っていましたか？」

"番号！ 彼女はこれらを持っていた…！」

さくらはバッグから紙の束を引き出します。

「彼らは試験です…あなたのために！」

"何？！ なぜ私は試験を受けなければならないのですか？」

「あなたは名誉ランクのジョニンを与えられたかもしれませんが、グレードの観点からは、あなたはまだただの天才です。 公式になるには、これらの試験に合格する必要があります。 綱手さんから、旅の途中で勉強するのを手伝ってほしいと頼まれました。」

「この旅行はとても楽しくなくなりました…」

「私はいい先生にならないって言ってるの？」

「いや、いや…さくら。 あなたは素晴らしい先生だと確信しています…しかし、私は本当にこれをしなければなりませんか？ つまり…私は第4次忍者大戦に勝つのを手伝いました。 それは何かを意味するはずです。」

"します。 だからこそ、綱手夫人は私があなたの監督になることを許可しているのです。」

うーん…ナルトだと思います、多分私はさくらに私を楽にするように説得することができます。

ナルトは手を伸ばしてサクラの肩に触れます。 彼は彼の声の魅惑的な表現とトーンに最善を尽くして彼女の目を深く見ています。

「さくら…試験に合格すると確信しています。」

「うずまきナルトは何してるの？」

「あなたはとても素晴らしい先生です。 どうしてできなかったの？ たぶん、私たちは彼らをまったく気にするべきではありません」と彼の表現がさらに誇張されるにつれて、ナルトは言います。

さくらはナルトが何をしようとしているのかすぐにわかります。 彼女はそれが少し好きですが、彼の魅惑的な動きの試みは魅力的というよりは本当に面白いです。 彼女も彼と少し楽しむことにしました。

「ご存知のように…」さくらは胸に手を置いて近づきながら、誘う声で言います。 「私は考えていました…あなたへの私の気持ちのせいで…」

「はい…さくら…」ナルトは興奮して考えながらゆっくりと言います。 うまくいく…！

「あなたへの気持ちのせいで…」とさくらは両手を肩に動かし、まっすぐに見つめている。 「私は試験の採点にさらに苦労する必要があるので、私はあなたを愛しているので、私があなたを合格させたとは誰も思いません。」

ナルトの表情は空白になります。

何？！ どうやってここにたどり着いたのですか？ これはさらに悪いです！

ナルトの表情とトーンは彼の通常の自己に戻ります。

「ああ…でもさくら」ナルトは少し泣き言を言った。 「私は試験が苦手です…受験させないでください。」

「いいえ…あなたはそれらを取るつもりです。」

「でも私…あなた…私たち…」

「だからこそ、私はあなたが勉強するのを手伝うためにずっとあなたのためにそこにいるつもりです。 私たちはこれを持っています…私たち二人は…一緒に。」

さくらはナルトに微笑んでウインクします。 彼は彼女が正しいことを知っており、少なくとも少しは気分が良くなり始めています。


	3. 秋と反逆者

混沌の中には静かがあります。 アカラはお母さんが話しているのを見ることができますが、聞くことはできません。 チャクラが噴火し、地面を横切って火花を散らし、深いガウジを彫ります。 風が強風でそれらの周りを渦巻く。

「あから…！ あから！」

彼女のお母さんからの叫び声は静かに始まりますが、アカラの学部が戻るにつれて大きくはっきりと聞こえます。

「私たちは彼をこれ以上拘束することはできません！ 彼は以前のどちらよりもはるかに強力です！ 彼女は今それをしなければなりません！」

アカラは猛攻撃に逆らって、サクラの方を向いている。

"あなたが必要です！" 彼女は叫ぶ。 "あなたはこれを行うことができます！ 私はあなたができることを知っています！」

着実に前進するさくらの目には決意の表情があります。

あの人…この子…さくらだと思います。 それは本当に可能性でしたか…？

さくらはそれらの考えを彼女の心から取り除き、彼女の前にあるものに焦点を合わせます。

私はこれを…彼らのために…私たちのためにやらなければなりません。

さくらは彼女を近づけます。 彼女は今、暗闇の中からシゴドの顔をはっきりと見ることができます…不愉快に馴染みのある顔、自由に身もだえしている。 彼女が彼に触れるために手を差し伸べるとき、奇妙な魅力があります。まるで行方不明の作品が最終的にそれがどこに属するかを見つけるようです。 転送は瞬時に行われ、圧倒的です。 記憶が頭に浮かぶと、さくらは反動する。 彼女はつまずいて地面に叩きつけられ、信じられないほど目を大きく見開いた。 さくらはサスケとナルトをじっと見つめ、自分たちと格闘しています。 不可能、現実、何が何であるか、そして何が彼女の中で激怒したのかという感情。

"ママ…？！" さくらから視線をそらすと、あからは疑わしい口調で叫ぶ。

"足りません！ 彼の一部である私は…

チャクラテンペストは、シゴドの周りに集中して引き締める前に、突然脈動します。 彼は一回の大爆発で力を解放し、自由になります。 さくら、あから、そして彼女のお母さんは後ろ向きに吹き飛ばされます。 カオスは落ち着きます。

「私はあなたが何をしようとしているのか知っています」とShigodoは落ち着いて言います。 「彼女はあなたでしたが、あなたではありません…」

アカラはベッドの中で少し動き、風神の注意を引く。 彼女のまだ閉じた目から奇妙な、低い輝きがあります。 彼女の顔の緊張の表情はリラックスし始め、彼女は目を開けます。 彼女は本当に目覚めていないかのように少しの間前方を見つめます。 風神は、輝きの最後の残骸が彼女の目から消えていくのを見て、彼らは正常に戻ります。

「そろそろ目が覚めたときです」と風神は言います。

"何だって？" あからにうっとりと尋ねる。

「何だったの？」

アカラは立ち上がって、しばらくどこにいるか覚えていないかのように周りを見回します。 ゆっくりと、風神のぼやけた画像に焦点が当てられます。

「あなたはお粗末なベッドサイドマナーを持っています」とアカラは言います。

「お母さんに休憩を与えています」と風神は言います。 「彼らがあなたを見つけて以来、彼女はほとんどノンストップであなたのそばにいました。 お父さんはついに彼女にしばらく休むように説得しました。」

"ママ…？"

「なぜそんなに驚かされるのですか？」

「あなたは多すぎると思います…あるいは少なすぎるかもしれません…」

「ええ…確かに」とアカラはベッドで自分自身を調整し、まだ試練に苦しんでいるので、意見の相違で言います。 「とにかく私はどれくらい外出していましたか？」

「約1日半が経ちました。 お母さんはあなたの肩を癒し、他の身体的怪我の邪魔になることはあまりありませんでした。 彼女はあなたの体が排水されたようだと言った…」

あからは、どうやって重道から解放されたのか、目の感覚、力を思い出します。

「どうやって逃げたの？」 風神は尋ねます。 「お母さんは、あなたが新しい能力を開発したことを…実際に心配している…と思っているようです。」

「それが何だったのかわかりません…」とアカラは言います。

「あなたがお母さんの能力を持っていることを願っています。 そうすれば、もうそんなに気をつける必要はないでしょう。」

「ええ…ちなみにそれでいい仕事をしました。私は本当にあなたにとって迷惑なだけだと知っています。」

「あなたは私の妹です…あなたは迷惑になるはずです。」

「あなたが私より1分年上だからといって、私があなたの妹になるわけではありません。そして、私たち全員があなたのような天才として生まれることはできません…」

「そうではないかもしれませんが、あなたが思っているよりも強いことはわかっています。私たちは皆…彼でさえ…特に彼をします。」

「アニチ…？アニチはここにいるの…？」

「いや、あから。あなたのボーイフレンドはここにいません。しかし、彼は途中だと思います。私はカリンおばさんに連絡して、あなたが行方不明になっていることを伝えました…あなたが2人の不適合が一緒に逃げることを決心した場合に備えて。彼らはあなたが今も安全であることを知っています。彼は知りたいと思った。」

「やった…？畏敬の念…あなたは本当にただの大きなソフティです！」

「ええ…そんなに遠くまでは行きません。しかし、おそらく私たちはあなたが思っているよりも似ています。」

「そうだね、もし私が今ママの力を持っているなら、私も強くなるだろう…あなたのお尻を蹴るのに十分強い。そうすれば、必要なのはガールフレンドだけです。私たちは本当に似ています。」

「たぶん、ママはあなたの頭をもう一度チェックする必要があります。それは起こらないからです。 女の子は頭がおかしい…そしてあなたは私のお尻を蹴るつもりはない。」

「ああ、でもあなたは彼女が狂っているとは思わない…！ あなたと…ええと…うーん…静かな暗殺者について聞いたことがあります…彼女があなたのためにやってくると聞きました！」

「あなたはアカラについて何を話しているのかわかりません。」

"はい、そうです…！ そして、私はいつかあなたのお尻を蹴るつもりです。 素晴らしいものになるでしょう！ 待ちきれません！」

「妹を夢見てください！」

二人の兄弟は笑いながらお互いをからかい続け、両親の注意を引きます。 ナルトとサクラが寝室に駆け込むのはそう長くはありません。

「あから…起きてる！」 さくらは言います。 "何してるの？ あなたは休む必要があります。 あなたは多くのことを経験してきました。 君は…"

「お母さん…お母さん…！」 アカラを中断します。 「大丈夫です…大丈夫です。」

"だが…"

「ああ…笑いはあなたにとって良いことです」とナルトは言います。

さくらはナルトをすばやくちらりと見て、彼らの間で何も言われずに彼が彼女に与えている穏やかなナッジを理解します。

「あからがとても心配でした」とさくらは言います。 「私たちはあなたを失ったと思っていました…そして私はあなたを失いたくありません。」

アカラは、母親がシゴドとの出会い以上のものを指していることを認識しています。 アカラが年をとるにつれて、彼らの関係はより緊張しました。

「あなたはしません」とアカラは言います。 "ママ、愛してるよ。"

「私もあなたを愛しています私のかわいい女の子。」

アカラは片方の腕でサクラを抱きしめ、もう片方の腕でパパを抱きしめようと手を差し伸べます。 さくらは風神を見て、家族に加わるように身振りで示します。 ついに風神が解放されるまで、4人は長い抱擁でロックされます。

「OK…それで十分です」と風神は言います。 「これは私には多すぎます。」

「畏敬の念…風神…」とアカラはおかしな、気まぐれな声で言います。 「あなたは円を壊しました…」

"ええ、ええ。 それは常にサークルについてです…私は訓練するつもりです。」

「風神…？」 再びアカラは言います。

"何？" 風神は妹を振り返るのをやめたと言います。

"ありがとうございました…"

「いつも…あから…」

風神はドアを出て、廊下を下ります。

「私はまだあなたのお尻を蹴るつもりです…！」 アカラは叫ぶ。

「あなたが試してみるのが待ちきれません…！」 風神は怒鳴り返します。

アカラは微笑む。 彼女と彼女の兄弟には違いがあるかもしれませんが、彼女は彼が必要なときに彼がいつも彼女のためにそこにいることを知っています。

「それはどういうことでしたか？」 ナルトに尋ねます。

「私がお母さんの能力を持っていれば、今も強くなるだろうと彼に言いました。」

「そうそう…楽しそうですね！ しかし、私はまだあなたの両方のお尻を蹴ります！」

「ナルト！」 さくらは言います。

「あなたも参加できます」とナルトは言います。 「もちろん、それなら、私たち二人が彼らに反対することは、おそらくそれほど難しいことではないでしょう。」

「私たちは彼らと戦うつもりはありません！」

「でも、あからがあなたの能力を持っていれば、それは…」

「彼女が何を持っているのかわかりません」とさくらは割り込む。 「これには優先順位はありません。 アカラ、何が起こったのか教えてください。」

「OK」と彼女は言います。「でも、これは私があなたのような力を開発している以上のことです、お母さん。 あなたはそれを信じるつもりはありません…あなたのどちらか。」

ナルトとサクラは、アカラが何を意味するのか疑問に思って、お互いを疑わしく見ています。 アカラはシゴドについて説明し始めると、彼が過去についてどのように聞きたかったか、彼が誰であるか、そして彼がここにいた理由を理解するために必要な情報を持っていると思ったと彼らに話します。 彼女は彼らに、他の人がいるかもしれないと思ったと言い、それから彼女は今まで誰にも話したことがないことを彼らに話します。 彼女は葉村とかぐやとの会話について彼らに話します。

[フラッシュバック]

かぐや周辺のルートタイムスペースに月ができました。 かぐや自身は、元の姿で夢の空間にいるように見えます。 かぐやに向かって浮かんでいるように見えるオビトの目が入ったバイアルを除いて、スペースは空です。 彼女はそれをつかみます。

私が感じるこのつながりは何ですか？ さくらです。

かぐやはバイアルをよく見ます。

オビトの目…カカシのために…

夢の空間に羽村が登場。

「羽村？」

"母！ あなたなの？ 君は違って見える？

「それは私です、羽村…本当の私です。」

"どうすればいいの？ さくらに視覚力を与えてくれたのでつながりがありますが、そうはいきません。 お母さん…あなた…ごめんなさい 運命は変わらないようです。 私は介入しました…オビトのイザナギを使用して歴史を変えました…しかしそれでも現実の流れと渦はこの結論に戻りました。」

「ありがとう、羽村。」

「ありがとう…？」

"はい。 すべてが以前のようになっているわけではありません。」

「えっ…」

「私はあなたがいつもそこにいたのを感じることができました…千年の間…私を見守っていました。 理由はわかりませんでしたが、あなたが私への愛情からそうしたことがわかりました。 黒ゼツが私を去ったときに明らかになり、私は再び自分自身でした。」

「しかし、彼はあなたの一部です…今…それでもあなたは彼の影響下にないようです。」

「彼はまだここにいます。 彼に憎しみを感じることができます。 しかし、私にはある程度のコントロールがあるようです…彼の暗闇を私の中に閉じ込め、完全に自分自身を失うことはありません。」

羽村はかぐやの目をもっとよく見る。

「あなたの目…あなたはテンシガンのマークを持っています…あなたはその力を持っているに違いありません！」

「テンシガン？」

「愛はあなたの人々にとって異質なので、あなたがそれを知らないのは当然のことです。 テンシガンは白眼の進化形です。 痛みと喪失によって現れる輪廻眼や輪廻眼とは異なり、テンシガンは愛と犠牲の行為によって発達します。 あなたはさくらと他の人を守るために自分を犠牲にしました。 その犠牲はあなたの新しい力につながったに違いありません。 そのような力を発揮したのは、あなただけが本当の大筒木だと思います。」

「私はその能力を感じることができます。 これは、私が新しい時空を作成するために使用する力に似ています。」

「テンシガンの力で能力が大幅に向上した可能性があります。」

「それだけではありません。 私はそれらを感じることができます。 それらすべてを感じることができます…無限ツクヨミのすべての人々。 神の木に接続されているときはいつでも彼らのチャクラを描くことができましたが、今…今私は彼らについてのすべてを見る…彼らの能力…彼らの記憶…彼らの夢。

「そのような偉業の大きさ。 信じられない！"

「しかし、私は彼らの恐れも見ています…彼らの悲しみ。 一方と他方の間の一見無限のサイクル。 絶え間ない闘争。」

「羽衣は彼の教えの中で構造とガイダンスを提供しようとしました、そして私はそれらを千年の間見ました。 解決に向けた進展は遅い。 多くの点で、彼らはまだ子供のようです。」

「彼らは私の子供たちのようです…私があなたに与えたチャクラと羽衣はこの世界に広がっています。 これは私が望んでいたことではありません。 チャクラの使用は、死と破壊のより高い形態の紛争をもたらしました。 私が最初にこの世界に来たとき、私は平和だけを望み、それ以上の戦いは望んでいませんでした。」

「お母さん、この世界をチャクラに紹介する前に対立がありました。 善と悪の間の闘争...善と悪...はチャクラの1つではありません。 それはすべての人の心と精神の闘争です…時間の初めから親から子へと受け継がれました。 あなたがチャクラでこの世界に与えたのは、それを奴隷にしたり破壊したりしようとするこの宇宙の力から身を守る能力です。」

「そして、それらの力が到着したとき、この世界はどのように自分自身を守るのでしょうか？ 彼らが分裂し、彼らの間で戦うとき、彼らはどのように彼ら自身を守るのでしょうか？」

「その中には、残りをリードするために立ち上がるものがあります。 あなたとブラックゼツと戦った4人…カカシ、サクラ、ナルト、サスケ…は、一緒に働くとき、この世界の人々が強力な力になることができるという証拠です。」

「ナルトとサスケ…一緒にこの世界をリードする意志の能力と強さを持っています…しかし、私はそれらの間の隔たりを感じることができました。 今でも彼らの間の戦いが迫っています。」

「彼らが前任者とは異なる解決策を見つけることができるかどうかを確認するのを待たなければなりません。」

"番号。 別の方法があります。 それらすべてを隠して保護することができます。」

「お母さん…何をしようと思ってるの？」

「このテンシガンの力で、私はそれらすべてを集めます…それらについてのすべて…そしてそれらを再び…私の本当の聖域に作ります。 私が案内するもの。 羽村の思い出をください。 これまで誰もこれを知りません。 彼らにとって、すべてはいつものようになります。」

かぐやがナルトとサスケとの戦いの間に作成した休眠中の広大なKekkeiMoura Truthseeker Orbは、再びサイズが大きくなり始めます。

[フラッシュバックの終了]

「お母さん…お父さん…」とアカラは言います。 「私たちは…他の人だと思います。」

「その他…？」 ナルトは疑わしく言います。 "我ら…？"

「でもどうやって…？ なぜ…？" さくらは言います。 「なぜ私たちが他人だと信じるのですか？」

「なぜなら…」とアカラは言います。 「シゴドからの情報を守るために自分を犠牲にしなければならないと決めたので…彼女はそこにいました。 彼女は私を救った。」

「誰があなたを救ったの？」 ナルトに尋ねます。

「かぐやでした。 彼女は私をシゴドの攻撃の邪魔にならないように動かしました…そして彼女は私に言いました…」

「何を言ったの…？」 さくらに尋ねる。

「彼女は私がここで必要だと言って、目を開けるように言った。 彼女は知っていたと思います。」

「何を知っていた…？」

「私があなたの能力を持っていることを知っていました...私はそれを感じることができました...力。 私の目は異なっていました。 目を開けると、まるで爆風のようでした。 すべてがただ…なくなった…」

「私はその気持ちを知っています」とさくらは心配そうに言います。 「その信じられないほどの力…」

「それはあなたの力のように聞こえます」とナルトは言います。 「しかし、とても強力であるために…最初から…」

さくらは心配してナルトを見ます。 彼女はいつもこれが起こるかもしれないと思っていました、それが起こるかもしれないことを恐れていました。

「あなたはそれらを持っています…」とさくらはほとんど悲しそうに言います。 「あなたには私の視覚力があります…」

ナルトはさくらの手をジェスチャーで取り、すべてが大丈夫であることを彼女に保証します。 彼女は心配そうな笑顔を管理し、娘の顔に手を伸ばす。 彼女は自分の目と非常によく似た目を凝視します。 彼女はアカラに幸せになりたいのですが、代わりに悲しいです。

「休むべき…」さくらはそっと言います。 「これについては後で詳しく説明します。」

アカラは頭が枕に沈むにつれてカバーを引き上げます。 ナルトとサクラは静かに部屋を出て階下に行き、アカラが彼らに言ったことを理解しようとします。

「シカマルはこれを探していました…シゴド」とナルトは言います。

「彼は今のところ何も見つけていません。 彼に名前と説明をします。 それは助けになります。」

「彼を感知できなかったのは非常に奇妙です」とサクラは言います。

"知っている。 彼は自分自身を隠すためにアカラのチャクラを隠すために使用したものを何でも使っているに違いありません。 彼女のシステムに麻薬の証拠を見つけましたか？」

「彼女をノックアウトするために使用されたもののほんのわずかな量…チャクラを隠すことができるものは何もありません。」

しばらくの間、彼らの間には沈黙があり、アカラが彼らに語った話をほとんど避けているようです。

"あなたはそれを信じていますか？" さくらに尋ねる。 「アカラが言ったことは…想像を絶するようです。 私たちはコピーです…この世界は…現実ではありません。」

「アカラにはいつも特別な…贈り物がありました」とナルトは言います。 「そのつながり…あなたがテンシガンと持っているように。 多分それはすべて関連しています…」

「しかし、これが真実である可能性はありません。 それをできる…？"

「彼女は自分が知っていることについて私たちに嘘をついたことはありません。 彼女が何をしているのかを知る方法はないようにいつも思えましたが、彼女はいつも正しかったのです。」

「彼女はかぐやについては決して話さなかった…確かに彼女がアカラに「話す」ことについては話さなかった。」

「当時、かぐやと一番話していましたね。 何を覚えていますか？ 彼女はこのようなことをすることができますか？」

「かぐやは、このようなことを計画している、あるいはできると思わせるようなことは何も言わなかった。」

「しかし、新しい時空を作ることができた…彼女はいつでもそれをすることができた…そして黒ゼツは当時カカシとヒナタの複製を作った。 彼らは本物の人間のようだとあなたは言いましたよね？」

「ええ…彼らはそうだった。 あなたが彼らの中に悪を感じ、私たちが彼らと戦うまで…それは本当に…彼らのように見えたのを除いて。 そしてかぐやが私と繋がっている部分…羽村はそう言った。 彼は理由を言わなかったが、テンシガンのおかげで私は彼と関係があった。 かぐやがテンシガンを開発したなら、それは可能だと思います…そして、彼女のような存在がテンシガンの能力で何ができるか誰が知っていますか。」

「でも、かぐやはどうやってあからと話しているのだろう？」

「若い頃の医療検査で、私の遺伝子構造の変化が風神とアカラに受け継がれていることが確認されました。 明らかに、彼らはアカラに現れました。 たぶんそれは彼女がずっと持っていたこの「つながり」の一部だったのでしょう。」

さくらは一瞬立ち止まり、腕を組んで続けます。

「ああナルト…私は私たちの小さな女の子と彼女が何を経験するのか心配しています…あなたが私のためにそこにいなかったら…」

「そして、あなたはアカラのためにそこにいるでしょう…私たちは両方ともそうします」とナルトは言います。 「彼女は自分が知っているよりも強い…」

「彼女は…でなければならないでしょう」とさくらは少しの間一時停止します。 「しかし、このタイミングは…チャレンジの次の段階が間もなく始まります。」

「この2つは関連していると思いますか？」

「わかりませんが、それは少し奇妙な偶然です。」

「たぶん…」ナルトは必ずしも同意しないと言います。 「あなたはまだ次の戦いに参加するつもりですか？」

「私は適切な人物です。 あなたは私がいることを知っています。」

「私は…しかし、私はまだあなたのことを心配しています。」

「あなたは私が勝てないと思います…？」

「はぁ…そうではありません。 しかし、シカマルは最初の段階からライトの戦略を見直してきました。 噂が真実でない限り、彼は彼らの戦術を説明するのに途方に暮れています。」

「そのサスケはうちは一族を再建しています…」

「もし彼が…あなたの対戦相手はもっと危険かもしれません。 彼女は準備ができていますか…あなたが彼女を必要とするなら？」

「彼女はコントロールするのが難しい…」

「本物のように、ハァッ…」とナルトは笑いながら言います。

「間違いなく本物が好きです！」 さくらはナルトをつかんで彼女に近づけると言います。 「でも…あなたは私を見守るためにそこにいるでしょう？ いつものように…？」

"永遠に、いつでも…"

ナルトはさくらにそっとキスし、すぐにドアを激しくノックします。 ナルトとサクラはそれを無視したいように一瞬お互いを見つめますが、それから両方が答えに行きます。

"氏。 そしてうずまき夫人…」とアニチは息を切らして言った。 「あからは大丈夫ですか？」

「アニチ…入って」とさくらは言う。 「そして、私たちとそれほど正式である必要はないことをお伝えしました。 さくらとナルトと呼んでください。」

「はい…ごめんなさい。 あからは大丈夫ですか？」

「彼女は2階です」とナルトは言います。 「いつ立ち寄るかと彼女は思っていたと思います。」

アニチはアカラの部屋を見て、ナルトとサクラに戻ります。

「どうぞ…」とさくらは言います。

「ありがとう…」とアニチは階段を駆け上がると言います。

「あの少年は、あからを溺愛する父親のようなものではありません」とさくらは言います。 「彼は実際、そのようにあなたに似ています。 たぶんそれが彼女が彼を好きな理由です。」

さくらは後ろに寄りかかってナルトの胸に肩を置き、頬に甘いキスをします。

「アカラはあなたが私よりもアニチの方がはるかに簡単です」とナルトは言います。

さくらの表情は、ナルトの肋骨にひじを入れるとすぐに変わります。

「ふむ…」とさくらは言う。 「まあ…待つ価値があったと思います。」

ナルトはサクラを回して、2人が向かい合うようにします。

「私はあなたのためにこの人生と次の人生を待っていただろう…」とナルトは言います。

さくらは愛情を込めて微笑んで、ナルトに再びキスします。

「あなたの声が聞こえたと思いました」とアニチが部屋に入るとアカラは言います。

「私はもっと早くここにいただろうが…」

「あなたは父親です…？」

"はい…"

アニチはアカラの手を優しくつかみます。

"だいじょうぶですか？" 彼は尋ねます。

「私は元気です」とアカラは言います。 「これを除いて、主にただのでこぼこや打撲傷…」

アカラは首輪を引っ張って肩にわずかな変色を見せます。

「お母さんが私のためにそれを癒してくれました。」

「あなたが無事でよかったです。 これは私のせいで…私たちの計画のせいで心配していました。」

「普段は行かないエリアにいた…」とアカラはアニチの顔に罪悪感が光る。 「しかし、それはランダムではありませんでした…！ 彼は特に私をターゲットにしていました！」

アニチの表現は、昔からの父親の集中的な憎しみと同じように、危険な決意の1つに変わります。

「彼は何が欲しかったのですか？」 アニチにストイックに尋ねる。 「彼は誰でしたか？」

「それは奇妙でした。 彼はなじみがあるように見えましたが、私は彼に会ったことがありません。 そして主に彼はただ話したかった…私が話しているのを聞きたかった…私が知っている奇妙なことについて。」

"それは奇妙だ…"

「非常に…しかし、それは実際にいくつかのことを説明するのに役立ったかもしれません…」

"どんな物…"

「この場所について…私たちについて…隠されていたもの。 私が知っているこれらのこと…思い出…はその一部です。 私はその一部です。 彼女は…その一部です。」

"彼女…？ 頭の中の声…？」

「彼女は本物だ、アニチ。 彼女は私を救った…」

「彼女が本物だとどうやってわかるの？」

「私が死ぬところだと思ったとき…私は死ぬ必要があると思った…みんなを守るために…彼女はそこにいた。 それが起こったとき…それは彼女が知っていたようです…それが私が逃げた方法です。」

"どういう意味ですか…？"

「それは信じられないほどでした…変化…力…それはお母さんの力でした…私は今それらを持っていると思います。」

「テンシガン…？」

「うん…」とアカラは微笑みながら言う。 「私はとても…強く感じました。 人生で初めて…パワフルに感じました！」

アカラがアニチを見つめていると、ほっとした喜びの表情があります。

「あなたは考え直していますか...？」 しばらくしてアニチに尋ねる。

「あなたや私たちのことではありません」とアカラは躊躇して言います。

「何が起こっても…人生が私たちを連れて行くところはどこでも…あなたはいつも私の秋になるでしょう…」

「そして、あなたはいつも私の反逆者になります…」


End file.
